


Christmas, Mistletoe and Gay Chicken

by ScarletteLyn



Category: Free!
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Nagisa you little, Smut, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteLyn/pseuds/ScarletteLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've written smut. I literally fell into this ship today and Heather. I'm not even sorry :P</p></blockquote>





	Christmas, Mistletoe and Gay Chicken

                I don’t know how Nagisa managed to get everyone to agree to this. I mean, our swim team would be easy enough but all of Samezuka? I didn’t even want to think of the strings and favors he’d have to pull for both of our teams to have a Christmas party together. Either way, I walked back to my house after school with Haru, Rei, and Nagisa. My parents and my siblings had gone to my grandparents for the holidays, leaving Haru and I with the house for two whole weeks.

                When Nagisa discovered this very dangerous piece of information, courtesy of Haru-chan, he immediately started organizing the party. Once Nagisa got going on a project like this, not even Rei could stop him and I’d heard Rei’s powers of persuasion through the locker room walls. Which I never want to experience again. We were all carrying boxes of decorations and snacks, and by all I mean Nagisa was skipping ahead, my keys in his hands so he could open the door once we got to my house.

“Where do you want these Makoto-senpai?” Rei asked me.

“In the kitchen and lay off the formalities Rei,” I laughed and pointed him in the right direction.

“This is going to be so great Mako-chan!” Nagisa cheered and ran off to the living room.

                We put up all the decorations, being careful around the mistletoe Nagisa had managed to get. Seriously, for a seemingly innocent kid, he was actually pretty crafty. Once everything was hung up and the whole first floor was cleaned, we moved on to the kitchen and emptied the box of snacks. It was only after we were done that when Nagisa ordered us all to wear Christmas sweaters.

“You can’t be serious,” Haru looked even more unimpressed than usual. His was green and had trees all over it.

“I’m completely serious,” The shota said, pulling on his own bright, sparkly red sweater.

“Just do it Haru,” Rei sighed and donned his. It was green with a red reindeer. “If I can’t talk him out of it, no one can.”

“Yeah well your version of convincing Nagisa doesn’t involve a lot of talking,” Haru quipped and put on the sweater as Rei’s face burned as red as Nagisa’s sweater.

“Tone down the sass Haru-chan,” I laughed lightly just as Nagisa handed me a sweater. It was white and brown with reindeer. I put it on without protest.

                 A little while later, Rin showed up with Gou, in his own Christmas sweater. It was red and in big white letters it said “Kiss me under the mistletoe” with an arrow pointing down to a picture of mistletoe at the hem of the sweater. We kind of all stood there for a second, not knowing what to say.

“You would own a sweater like that,” Haru smirked after he spoke and turned to walk straight back into the kitchen.

“Just the same as ever,” I sighed and chuckled as I let him into the house.

“Hey, Nagisa said that Christmas sweaters were mandatory so I figured why not find the dirtiest one I can?” He smirked back and went into the kitchen as well.

                Slowly more and more people showed up until my house was packed with the Samezuka swimming team, all in horrible Christmas sweaters. Nagisa bothered anyone under the mistletoe he’d hung. Everything was going great... Until people started playing gay chicken. I was leaning against one of the walls in the living room when I was joined by Seijuro.

“You throw a pretty good party captain!” He complimented.

“It was all Nagisa,” I laughed lightly. “But I have to say, this wasn’t such a bad idea.”

“Yo Captain!” Rin called from across the room, making Seijuro and I both look. “Look up.”

“OH! Looks like you two have to play gay chicken next!” One of the Samezuka guys yelled.

“Uh, I’d rather not,” I tried to slip away but Sei caught my arm.

“Come on, it’s just a game,” He said.

“Fine,” I gave up as he leaned closer to my face.

“You’re nervous,” He breathed with a smile.

“Am not,” I tried to be defiant but it didn’t work. I leaned up a little closer and tried not to stare into his eyes. Sadly the only other place my own eyes seemed to go were his lips. I wondered how they’d feel.

“I do make you nervous,” He continued.

“So?” my voice shook.

With one last smirk from him, our lips met. He was gentle and he tasted like salt and vinegar chips. My hands went to his hips and his around to my lower back. He was probably one of the best kissers I’d ever come across. When he pulled away, he stopped to whisper to me.

“I don’t think we’re playing this game right,” He winked at me and my heart felt like it was going to break my ribs, it was beating so hard.

“Yeah,” I breathed shakily.

“Maybe later you can show me your room,” He said in a low, very seductive voice that went completely south.

“Not maybe,” I smiled slyly and tried not to run into the kitchen.

                There was a multitude of people in there who promptly left as soon as they saw me rush in. Soon Nagisa was the only one left. He was looking particularly happy, sitting on my counter and eating out of the bowl of popcorn. His hair looked suspiciously more dishevelled and his lips were a tiny bit swollen while his cheeks were red. I knew exactly what he was just doing and decided that I would really rather not talk about what he did with Rei when I wasn’t around, on my kitchen counter nonetheless.

“Woah, what happened to you Mako-chan?” Nagisa was giggling as usual. “Get caught under the mistletoe?”

“How’d you guess?” I replied  and sat beside him.

“I can just tell these things,” Nagisa said indignantly. “So who was it?! Tell me!”

“Itwasseijuro,” I mumbled.

“OH MY GOODNESS!” He shouted and I clapped a hand over his mouth. “Do you like him? Did he say anything after? Are you going to try and go farther? Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Jeez Nagisa,” I sighed. “Yes I like him, he asked to see my room and I don’t know yet.”

“Like to see your room or test your bed?” Nagisa wiggled his eyebrows and gasped when I didn’t answer. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m here!” I told him and stuffed my face with popcorn.

“Ah, advice,” Nagisa realized. “Right. Well, just do whatever feels right.”

“What kind of advice is that?!” I asked and ate even more popcorn.

“Just hang out with him and let what happens happen,” Nagisa shrugged. “Unless you get uncomfortable. Then make him stop but hey, do what you want. It’s your body.”

“Did you really have to word it like that?” I groaned and shoved one last handful of popcorn in my mouth before Haru walked in.

                The rest of the night went pretty well. Nothing in the house got broken, there was trash almost everywhere but that was okay. I could clean in the morning. Most of the Samezuka team left, followed by all of my friends and soon it was just Sei and I, standing across the living room from each other. Before I knew it, something changed in Seijuro’s eyes and he strode across the room to me. He grabbed me by my sides and crushed our lips together. This time I let my arms slide up around his neck and opened my mouth for him. His tongue explored my mouth and I was thankful we were both swimmers so we could both hold our breath.

                When we pulled away, I stared up into liquid gold eyes. A fond, slightly arousing smile danced on his lips. He kissed me again and I let my hands tangle into his cherry red hair. I pulled a little, bringing a moan out of the extremely handsome captain in front of me. His fingers slowly worked their way underneath my sweater and t-shirt. His hands were warm as they skimmed their way along my skin. When we pulled away again, we were both out of breath.

“So can I see your room yet?” He asked with a smirk. It was incredibly sexy, as was his breathless voice.

“I guess,” I smirked back and led him up the stairs by the hand.

“You know,” He said while we were climbing up the stairs. “I’ve had a crush on you ever since I saw you in the first swim competition. You were beautiful.”

“You sound like Rei,” I joked and opened the door to my room. We both stepped inside and he pressed me against the wall, a little forcefully. As nervous as I felt, it was kind of hot.

“You can tell me to stop whenever,” Sei said in a husky voice.

“I don’t want you to,” I replied quietly and his lips were soon attached to my neck.

                He licked and sucked and bit his way down one side until he bit down on the one spot even I didn’t know I had. I let out a loud gasp and felt him smirk as he pressed a kiss to the place he just bit. I wove my hands into his hair and guided him back to my sweet spot. The next time he bit down harder and I pulled his hair, letting out a moan. Seijuro moaned too, making my neck vibrate with the sound.

                Under my sweater, Sei’s hands had moved to my hip bones and experimentally, he squeezed. I groaned and tugged his hair. He took that as a sign and squeezed even harder. His hands probably would leave bruises but it felt so good. I bit down on my lip and heard Sei growl. He was staring at me with lust filled eyes and he took my bottom lip between his own teeth and tugged.

“Sei,” I moaned and he growled.

“Makoto,” He replied, teasingly. The next thing I knew, he was pulling my sweater over my head along with my shirt. I let my own hands roam up under his shirt. His abs were rock hard under my hands and for some reason, it turned me on more. I yanked his shirt off  and pushed him down onto my bed. “Good to know you like it a little rough.”

“Shut up and kiss me,” I rolled my eyes and his goofy smile and reattached our lips.

                He quickly flipped us over and ground his hips down into mine while bruising my ribs. I was trying not to writhe under him and my body wasn’t cooperating. My hips bucked up into his as his lips left hickeys all over my shoulders and chest. My hands went to his waistband somehow and I started tugging.

“Eager are we?” Sei teased.

“You’re such a fucking asshole!” I didn’t really swear, but something about Sei brought it out of me.

“The only asshole I wanna fuck is yours,” He breathed in my ear and I started undoing his pants. With a laugh he shimmied down my body and started undoing my own pants with his teeth. The sight alone made me moan a little louder and I was thankful that he was pinning my hips down to the bed with his hands. He kicked off his own pants, he wasn’t wearing underpants which again was kind of hot. He pulled off my own pants and underwear.

                He took a moment to marvel at me in front of him. He ran his hands up my thighs before stroking my length, bringing more moans out of me.  Sei took me into his mouth and I questioned why and how he was so good at this. His tongue slid over the head of my cock and I had to fist my hands in his hair. He took me completely into mouth and he gagged a little. When he pulled off, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and came back up to kiss me roughly. I reached down and started pumping him, swallowing his moans. He pulled away from me and held up three fingers. I knew enough to take them into my mouth and slick them up with my spit.

“God Makoto,” Sei moaned deeply and ground against me.

                When his fingers were covered in spit, he shifted and circled one of his fingers around my entrance. I nodded to encourage him and he pushed a digit into me. I moaned as he slid his finger in up to the knuckle and he moved it in and out of me. I scratched and clutched at his back lightly as he moved his finger and bit around my neck. I gasped with the second finger he added and he started stretching me. I started feeling the burn as he added a third finger and Sei was being surprisingly gentle.

“Seijuro,” I breathed and he looked up at me. With a small nod from me, he pulled his fingers out and I felt oddly empty. He spat into his hand since we didn’t have any lube and we would have to make due. He looked at me before pushing in.

                It was a lot more painful than I anticipated and my mouth fell open in a silent scream. Sei tried to distract me by capturing my lips with his and it kind of worked. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. The pain faded away after a while and I started grinding against him and he started moving. He wasn’t going fast enough so I nipped at his bottom lip and watched a sinfully beautiful smirk cross his face. Before I knew it, he grabbed my hips with a crushing force and started slamming into me. I moaned so loud it was almost a scream and I let my nails dig into Sei’s shoulders.

“Oh god Makoto,” He moaned and I pulled him back down to my mouth as he continued to slam into me.

                His thrusts made my toes curl as we both moaned into each other’s mouths. Sei’s hands were leaving bruises all over my body and I let my eyes roll into the back of my head. He lifted one of my legs so he could get a different angle and he hit the spot that had me literally screaming his name. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him even deeper into me.

“You’re so tight Makoto,” He whispered in between moans. “Fuck. Baby. Mako.”

“God,” I drew out the word. “So... Big... FUCK! Sei! Fuck me.”

                With a few more thrusts, Seijuro and I were both spilling over the edge, our lips locked together. Sei pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me. He flipped  us over so I was cradled against his chest. We were both breathing heavily, coming down from our highs as we cuddled up together.  I felt Sei nuzzle into my hair fondly and I sighed happily.

“That was,” he trailed off.

“I know,” I giggled. Silence fell again and I was thinking of asking Sei to stay the night, at least.

“Can I stay the weekend?” he asked. “When are your parents coming home?”

“Monday night,” I looked up at him. “And of course you can stay the weekend. I was just going to ask you.”

“Perfect,” He smiled and kissed me sweetly before we got under the covers and fell asleep, all thoughts of cleaning ourselves up to be left until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been a while since I've written smut. I literally fell into this ship today and Heather. I'm not even sorry :P


End file.
